Secret Invasion: Fantastic Four Vol 1 1
** ** ** ** Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * ** ** * Negative Zone bugs Other Characters: * * * * * Locations: * ** *** * ** * Items: * Vehicles: * | Synopsis1 = In Vancouver, British Columbia, the Invisible Woman is giving an inspirational talk to a packed auditorium. After she is finished she hops into a cab and calls the Baxter Building. Talking to Johnny she learns that Reed isn't home, but nobody knows where he went. Returning to her hotel room, she finds someone who appears to be her husband waiting in the room for her. However Sue sees through this surprise and easily determines this man to be an impostor. No longer needing to disguise itself, "Reed Richards" changes back into his Skrull form. The Skrull surprises her by containing her in an invisible force field. As he crushes her into unconsciousness, the Skrull explains that her husband was the first to fall and soon the Earth will fall as well. Later at the Baxter Building, a woman who appears to be the Invisible Woman enters the headquarters, ignoring Johnny and the children. This woman then goes into Mister Fantastic's lab and activates the Negative Zone portal. Suddenly the upper floors of the Baxter Building begins to get sucked into the portal. While the Thing takes the children to safety, Johnny goes after who he thinks is his sister. Finding "Sue" in Reed's lab, the Torch demands to know what's going on. "Sue" turns and asks Johnny to forgive her. Before Johnny can get answers from her, everything goes black. With everything seemingly back to normal, Ben, Valeria and Franklin get their bearings. Ben opens the curtains and sees that their headquarters has been transported to the Negative Zone. No sooner do they discover this, massive insects start trying to break in through the windows. With the creatures breaking their way in, Ben grabs the Richards children and runs them to someplace safe. In Reed's lab, the woman posing as Sue wakes Johnny up, however Johnny flames on and demands to know why she trapped them in the Negative Zone. "Sue" explains that the Skrulls are trying to invade the Earth, having infiltrated every super-hero team on the planet. This woman tries to convince Johnny that Reed sent her with instructions to contain the Baxter Building in the Negative Zone. When Johnny starts questioning this, "Sue" tells the Torch that Ben has been replaced by a Skrull. While, Ben hides Franklin and Valeria in the kitchen, Johnny mulls over all the things that "Sue" is telling him. The Torch quickly realises that he is being tricked and that "Sue" is actually the Skrull spy. With her cover blown, the Skrull spy explains that both Reed and Sue have been captured. The Skrull then reverts back to her natural form, revealing her to be Johnny's ex-wife the Skrull known as Lyja. | Notes = Continuity Notes * This story takes place during the events of . The reason that Mister Fantastic is not seen here is because he was captured by the Skrulls in that very issue. * Johnny mentions that Reed built a prison in the Negative Zone. He is referring to Prison 42 which was first seen in . * As explained in , Lyja infiltrated the Fantastic Four years ago around by posing as Alicia Masters. She pursued a relationship with Johnny and the two got married in . Lyja's cover was blown in . Johnny and Lyja had a rocky relationship thereafter until Johnny was seemingly killed by Onlaught in . When Johnny returned alive and well in he tried to find Lyja, but according to he found no trace. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Secret Invasion